Forgetting The Sohmas
by Ratava100d
Summary: What will happen if Tohru gets amnesia and can’t remember anything from after she started living in a tent.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What will happen if Tohru gets amnesia and can't remember anything from after she started living in a tent

**Summary: What will happen if Tohru gets amnesia and can't remember anything from after she started living in a tent.**

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun we have to leave now or else we'll be late for school." Tohru, the long haired brunette, called to up stairs. Immediately Kyo and Yuki came running down. Kyo's orange hair, standing out against Yuki's silver hair.

"Sorry, I forgot to put my algebra book in my bag, Ms. Honda."

"Pft, I didn't even do that." Kyo commented.

"I don't think miss is going to me very happy with that." Yuki told Kyo.

"Like I even care, what she says. Tohru what are making for dinner tonight?" Kyo asked.

"I thought about making stewed leeks. We haven't had that in a while-" She answered cheerily, before she was interrupted.

"What!" Kyo screamed his body turning a deep shade of red. "I can't eat that. And you know it to. I bet Yuki told you to make it? Didn't he, to see me suffer?" He shouted turning to Yuki.

"Oh, no. I just thought you might want a change that's-" Tohru stammered, trying to break up the fight.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong!" Then when he saw the hurt look in her eyes, he quickly apologised.

They said bye to Shigure and walked to school. They passed through the Sohma property. When they reached the road, they passed many different buildings. They didn't talk a lot today, due to the argument they had at home.

On the way the Prince Fan Club Girls interrupted their silence. "Tohru Honda! What makes you think you have the right to walk to school, with Prince Yuki and Kyo?" One of them shouted in her face.

Tohru just stood there staring, too shocked to say anything, before Kyo came to her rescue.

"Like it's any of your business? She can walk to school with us if she wants to? There aren't rules."

"Can we walk to school with you then?" One of them asked, joyfully."

"No!" Kyo screamed pointing his fist at them. They made there you-don't-scare-me position and ran of.

"Thanks Kyo-kun."

"Ah, it was nothing."

They had almost reached the school now, just one road to cross. Yuki and Kyo had started to argue again about the Stewed Leeks. Tohru went and stood by the zebra crossing and waited for the green man. When he showed she started to cross the road. She heard an up coming vehicle and someone shout her name. Then she was flying through the air like a bird. Then everything blacked out. She didn't even hear the ambulance in the distance.

**A/N: I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ABOUT EVERY WEEK. BUT I AM STARTING SCHOOL AGAIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Asa? She's awake." Kyo called over to him as Tohru started to open her eyes. Kyo grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Not knowing what to do, she pulled her hand away from his, causing him to look at her with concern. '_Am I in… an ambulance? What's my class president – Prince Yuki, doing here? And who is that strange __**orange**_ _haired boy who just grabbed my hand.' _Tohru thought to herself. _'Why am I, in an ambulance with some boy and Prince Yuki?' _At that moment she felt a pang of pain in her head.

Tohru looked up at the orange haired boy. He seemed nice but, he looked angry at Prince Yuki. She found her voice and began to speak. "Where's mum?"

Kyo looked down at her. "She's in your bag. The picture frame got cracked from the fall but the picture's still safe. The doctor's coming over now."

At that moment the doctor walked over and started asking her questions. "Hello. We're on the way to the hospital. Almost there. I'd just like to ask a few questions. What's your name?"

"Honda Tohru." She answered just wanting to go back to sleep. "Do you mind if you ask these questions some other time, I really want to yawn sleep?"

"There's only a few more. It's really important we ask these now, to know what's wrong with you."

"Fine…" She answered glumly.

"What year is it?"

"Um. 2006… maybe seven…"

"Ok, one more. How old are you?"

"Fourteen, fifteen I don't know." She knew it felt wrong. To herself she looked at least one year older.

"Oh, looks like we're here." Another doctor appeared (a girl, this time), and helped the other doctor pull Tohru out of the ambulance on the stretcher. Kyo and Yuki hurriedly followed behind.

'_Yuki hasn't said anything to me at all, I wonder what's on his mind. I better ask him later when I'm not feeling so sleepy.' _Tohru thought to herself as she was pushed through the hospital. She had already noticed that everyone was staring at her. When she looked down at her clothes, she found out they had some blood on them. The wound on her head had been cleaned and bandaged now, though.

They wheeled Tohru into a room and left Kyo and Yuki sitting outside. They examined her and gave her a scan. After about an hour they wheeled her out and brought her to a new room – in the children's ward.

Meanwhile outside the doctors were asking Kyo and Yuki questions about Tohru. "Do you know who her guardians are?" Doctor Asa asked.

"Her granddad." Yuki said at the same time Kyo said, "Us." They exchanged glances while the doctor looked at them suspiciously. Then they changed their minds. "Us." Said Yuki again at the same time Kyo said, "Her granddad."

"Could I please have a straight answer?" The doctor said impatiently.

"She lives with us in our cousin's house but I suppose her granddad is her guardian. Her parent's died." Yuki answered with a sigh.

"Thank you. Do you know how old she is?"

"Seventeen." Kyo answered. (A/N: sorry if the age is wrong, I wasn't sure how old she is, but I'll just use that age for the rest of the story.)

"Ok, thank you for your time you can go and visit Tohru now." Yuki and Kyo shot up from their seat, and raced into the room, barely hearing the doctor shouting walk.

When they reached her head the curtain was drawn and they could just hear faint noises coming from it.

"We've come to a conclusion, which is that you have got anterograde amnesia."

"What does that mean?"

"It means new events contained in the immediate memory are not transferred to the permanent as long-term memory. You will not be able to remember anything that occurs after the onset of this type of amnesia for more than a brief period following the event. I'll leave you to settle down now." The nurse drew back the curtain slightly and came out. After telling Yuki and Kyo that they could come in now, she left the room.

They walked inside slowly and sat down on the chairs by the bed. "So, um well, you might not really remember me but my name's Kyo. I'm sure you'll remember ra- um Yuki though." Tohru nodded her head.

"How are you feeling Ms. Honda?"

"Ok I guess. They said I have amnesia, so I don't remember everything. Do you still have mum?"

"Oh yes. Here?" Kyo handed her the cracked photo. As he did his hand brushed over Tohru's, and he just managed to see her blush. "I can buy a new frame for it if you want?"

"That'd be nice, thanks." Yuki and Kyo stayed there until late night then went home to rest.

**A/N: Sorry I took long to update, please review it. Thanks everyone who reviewed my first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

Yuki and Kyo have just returned home after spending the whole night with Tohru. They didn't bother to get anything to drink or eat, for that matter; they just went straight to bed.

The next day was Saturday so they 'could' sleep in or visit Tohru early, and stay the whole day. They decided to go to Tohru. They grumbled all the way downstairs and into the kitchen, to find Shigure staring into the empty fridge sadly. He turned around as soon as he saw them come in. "Oh, Yuki, Kyo. What time did you come home last night, and where's Tohru? She's usually in here making breakfast at this time, and look the fridge is emp-"

"She got run over." Yuki replied glumly.

"What do you mean run over, by who?"

"We don't know. It was a hit and run, driver." Kyo told him.

"We are going over there now to visit her you can come too if you want? Seeing as the fridge is empty an all, why don't we eat there?"

"You have got to be kidding me, hospital food? It's worse than plane food."

"Do it for Tohru's sake, besides there's nothing else to eat."

"Fine…"

They all got washed and dressed and headed over to the hospital. When they reached Tohru's bed they found the curtain closed. Shigure peeped his head through and steeped in. Yuki and Kyo followed in and sat in the chairs by the side of the bed.

Silently she stirred from her sleep and looked up at her visitors. At first, she was shocked but then she settled when she saw Yuki and Kyo, but she felt un easy about Shigure. "Hi, Yuki and er, Kyo was it? Who's this?" She said looking over to Shigure.

Hearing this Shigure jumped up from his seat, now being the one feeling shocked. "What do you mean, 'who am I?' I'm Shigure." Tohru shrank into the bed as Shigure pushed his head up to her face, making Kyo to push him forcefully, back into his seat. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see she's scared? I told you she's got amnesia: therefore meaning, she can only remember Yuki." Kyo hissed through gritted teeth.

"Now young Kyo, violence is not the best answer. I apologise Tohru." He turned to face Yuki and Kyo. "Do you think Akito–sama should know about this? I could go and speak to him now. And ask him things about," Hesitating he whispered. "The …ahem… curse?"

Kyo and Yuki, once again exchanged glances. "Maybe you should wait until later, how about a week or so. Maybe Tohru might have recovered some of her memories by then. I know how you are running of to Akito-sama all the time, for _everything_, so don't. Understand?" Yuki told him in a stern voice. "Seriously I mean it." He added.

Shigure stood up and stretched. "Well, I best be on my way now. Hope you get better soon Toh-" Both Yuki and Kyo pulled him back down.

They waited until visiting hours were over and left to go home.

**A/N: Sorry I took long to update this, I haven't been able to go on the computer a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

Shigure couldn't wait till next week to tell Akito, so he decided to tell him the next day. Waking up as early as possible, and trying to make as little noise he set out to the Sohma main house. He arrived around 11am and knelt inside Akito's room.

"What do you want?" Akito grumbled lazily.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I came to tell you about Tohru."

Immediately Akito brightened up. "She was in a car accident, now she has Amnesia. She's forgotten about the curse. I came to ask, whether you think we should tell her? Did you know about it?"

"Are you questioning me?" Akito asked in a terrifying voice. "Of course I knew. I did it, who else would do it? I hate that girl. She's always okay with everything that happens in that house. Kyo turns into monster, the rest of you turning into animals. What does she know about having this curse; it's not all about staying away from the opposite gender. Like me. I have to lead all of you, then I'm sick the whole of my life, and die early."

"But why did you do it all the same. Tohru's suffered many injuries. She could have died."

"That was the whole point!" He screamed in Shigure's face, taking his whip out and lashing it across his face, causing a deep cut to form on his face. "Leave!"

Shigure walked out of the room, clutching his face. He headed straight over to Hatori, and knocked on the door. "Been causing trouble with Akito again huh?" He said jokingly.

"It was about Tohru. She was in a car accident and she got Amnesia, I wanted to ask Akito if we should tell her about the curse. He said that he was the hit and run driver. When I asked he why he had done it, he took out his whip and lashed it across my face."

"Poor Tohru… Is she getting better? You should come in." Hatori opened the door wider and led Shigure in. Inside the bookshelves were filled with books, the desk was empty apart from some papers stacked to one side, a couple of pens and his picture of Kana.

He wiped the cut clean with some cotton wool and alcohol. Shigure winced as it stung against his blood still oozing out of his gash.

Shigure drove home, hoping Kyo and Yuki where maybe upstairs. No such luck. They were standing by the door probably waiting for him. He made an I-swear-I-didn't-steal-the-cookie-it-was-the-dog face.

"So your not going to Akito-sama then?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

"I had to go." Shigure mumbled.

"What did he say?" Yuki asked in an equally angry voice to Kyo.

"He ran Tohru over." Shigure told them everything from start to finish. Their jaws might aswell have dropped to the floor.

"That damn Akito!" Kyo screamed out. "I'm gonna kill him. How dare he? Try to kill Tohru! If me and rat boy didn't stop, he could have hit us too! Arghh!"

"Not in the mood he's in now. If you want to stay alive, especially you Kyo, because your different, I'm going to see Tohru tomorrow, do you want to come?" Yuki asked them.

"Sure, why not."

"And incase you get the urge to, don't tell Tohru about Akito, the curse, or anything like that. Ok Shigure?" Yuki said turning to face Shigure properly.

"Right." Shigure grumbled walking up stairs slowly.

**A/N: Sorry if it's kind of short, I couldn't think of anything else to right. Please review. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Shigure drew back the curtain to Tohru's bed, Yuki and Kyo following behind him. As they entered they found Tohru sleeping. Yuki and Kyo sat down not wanting to wake her up, while Shigure pounded over to her bed, poking her face. "Wow, incredibly soft."

"Shigure what the hell are you doing?" Kyo hissed at him.

"Yuki's brother's the snake not you." He shrugged his shoulders, now turning to face Kyo. "I wanted to check she was alive. I couldn't see if she was breathing or not."

"You're such a pervert. You've caused enough trouble already, going off to tell Akito-sama everything." At that moment Tohru stirred from her sleep.

"Who's a snake?" She asked still half asleep.

"Great, now she heard you." Yuki mumbled under his breath.

"I never knew you had a brother Yuki. How old is he and what's his name?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"He called Ayame, and he's 27 years old. So have you recovered any memories yet?" Yuki quickly asked to change the subject of Ayame.

"Not really, apart from some beads. A bit like Ying and Yang." Kyo went tense then and Yuki and Shigure avoided his gaze.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." Kyo said hurriedly to leave. He brought his arm up to draw back the curtain, when his juzu bead bracelet slid down his arm slightly.

"Wait!" Tohru shouted at Kyo. "Those are the beads I saw in my memory." Everyone except Kyo turned to look at Tohru. Kyo stopped for a few seconds, and then walked out. "Did I say something wrong?" Tohru wondered out loud, starting to feel sad.

"Oh no, I think he just needs the toilet." Yuki told her, now feeling angry at Kyo for upsetting her.

A few minutes later a nurse walked in. "Hello, Mr. Yuki and Mr. Shigure, I came to inform that Tohru will be ready to go home from tomorrow. Would that be ok? She can only stay here for one day extra." Shigure and Yuki exchanged glances.

"Yes, I'm sure that will be ok."

Tohru stared ahead in disbelief. "Y-you mean I live with them?" She shouted louder than needed, pointing at them both, feeling very shocked.

"You may not remember, but after your mother died, your grandfather let you live in their house."

"With three boys?"

"If it's a problem, we can contact your grandfather?"

"Oh no that's ok, if grandfather said it's ok then I'm fine with it." Tohru answered remembering herself, as practically slave for the people who all live in that house, except for her grandfather.

"Alright then, I'll be on my way. Call if you need anything." The nurse said, slightly unsure before leaving them. After she left Tohru turned to the two boys.

"Do you know what happened to Kyo? Does he usually take this long to use the bathroom?"

"No, he might have gone back home."

"Oh…" Tohru mumbled feeling sad.

An hour later Uotani and Hanajima walked in with Kyo. "Hana, Uo, Kyo, you're all here. Kyo where did you go I missed you?"

"We found him outside in the hospital garden." Uotani butted in.

"You stupid cat, you mean you stayed in the hospital garden for more than an hour." Yuki shouted at him.

"You damn rat, it's none of your business."

"What's with all the animal names?" Uotani wondered.

"My poor little Tohru." Hanajima said as she flew over to Tohru's bed. "How did this happen? Was it 'that' boy?" She spat out the words, staring hard at Kyo. "If you want I can send electric shots through his body, really painful ones?" She asked in her scary voice.

"Oh no, that won't be needed. Really." Tohru told her, waving her hands about.

"Who in their right mind would have a YANKEE and a PHYCHIC for friends?" Kyo wondered under his breath.

"You say something orange-top?" Uotani asked. Hanajima's eyes boring through his skin, her hair standing on top.

"This might just be me, but all the Sohma's I've seen, always have an air of mystery to them. But then again, I'm not usually wrong."

"I think we'll be on our way now." Shigure said grabbing Yuki and Kyo and pulling them out. "Bye Tohru, see you tomorrow. Bye Hanajima, bye Uotani."

"So rude they are." Hanajima said, once they had left.

"Yeah!" Uotani agreed. "Hey Tohru, if any of them, especially orange-top, EVER do anything bad to you, tell me straight away, even if it's the middle of the night. Me and Hana will set them right, show 'em what we're made off."

They talked up until visiting hours were over, and left hugging each other, with good-bye's and good-nights.

**A/N: Sorry I took long to put this up; I had end of year exams, and couldn't be bothered to type it up. Please Review! :p **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six **

"Ms. Honda, are you ready to go?" Yuki asked as they waited for Shigure to drive his car up to them.

"Yeah, so what's it like in your house?" Tohru asked starting to feel excited.

"Well it's very big, I'm sure you'll like it." He answered. Shigure arrived with his car and they all climbed in. Shigure sat in the front with, Tohru in the middle of Yuki and Kyo at the back. _'This seems pretty dangerous, in between both Yuki and Kyo. Well, if they make her sit by herself, she may feel offended.' _Shigure thought to himself.

They drove in silence until they reached the Sohma house. "Welcome back! Here's the Sohma house!" Shigure exclaimed.

"It's so big." Tohru jumped excitedly up and down in her seat. Kyo took her hand and led her inside. They pulled open one of the Shoji doors and turned the lights on.

"Welcome back Tohru!" All the Zodiac Sohmas chorused in union. Momiji ran up to Tohru, and Kyo quickly stepped in front of him, causing them to collide.

"So hasty you are now, young Momiji…" Kyo said through gritted teeth wearing a fake smile. "Let's not forget what we talked about."

"Wahh, Tohru, Kyo's being mean to me." Momiji whined.

"Shut up your gob!" Kyo Yelled.

"Aww she is so cute." Tohru cooed over him. Momiji didn't take in the fact, that Tohru had called him a girl.

"We're all sleeping over. Can I stay in your bed Tohru?" Momiji asked remembering, their time in the hot springs. He had asked Tohru if he could bath with her.

"Of course you can Momiji."

"Hell no. All of you better be gone in two hours. He's a boy you know. And he's only a year younger than us. "

"On second thoughts, maybe not." Tohru said putting on her i-knew-that-i-was-just-testing-you face.

"I'll show you to your room." Yuki offered, butting in the conversation.

"Alright." Tohru followed him upstairs. Yuki led her to her usual room on the right. The pink walls were filled with light, streaming from the windows. "I'm feeling a bit sleepy. Do you mind if, I lie down for a bit?"

"Oh no, of course not. Come down stairs when you're ready."

"Thanks. At the hospital they were continuously shining lights in my eyes, every three hours."

"Really. Come down when you're ready. We'll be waiting for you down stairs. We can give you a tour of the house tomorrow if you like?"

"Ok. I'd like that thanks."

Yuki turned around and went down stairs shutting the door behind him.

Tohru unpacked her clothes in the draws and wardrobe, and then lay down in the bed.

She dreamt a very strange dream. It was all about the animals in the zodiac.

Two hours later she woke up and went down stairs. "Hey Tohru. Your up. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah fantastic. But I had a strange dream, about all you guys, turning into the different animals off the zodiac." They all exchanged glances. "Huh, something wrong?" Tohru asked still half asleep.

"Oh no, you must be hungry." Yuki said shaking his head.

"Yeah I am." Yuki walked into the kitchen and brought out a bowl of miso soup. "Sorry I'm not a great cook." Yuki said sadly, presenting the burnt food.

"That's ok-"

"Tohru, you can't eat that!" Kyo yelled. "You might get food poisoning. I'll make you some rice balls quickly. I know how much you like them."

"Rice balls, yay! Oh, but what about Yuki?" Tohru asked turning to him now.

"Oh no. Don't worry. I didn't really want you to eat it. But we didn't have anything else." He answered turning back to the kitchen; he threw the food in the bin.

Kyo made rice balls filled with chicken and Tohru ate them happily.

When night came Tohru talked with the other Sohma's and went upstairs to bed. Kagura, Momiji, Hatori, Hatsuharu, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin and Kureno slept on the floor down stairs. While Shigure, Yuki and Kyo, slept up stairs.

**A/N: Once again sorry I took long to update this. I tried to make this one longer. There'll be a surprise in the next chapter. Please review. Thanks! **


End file.
